Friends never say goodbye
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When two sisters end up in the Transformers world, their world turns upside down. Especially when they have information about Optimus Prime's predecessor Sentinel Prime, which will bring into play lies that the government have told Optimus Prime. It will also put the sisters in danger from the government, forcing Optimus to risk it all to protect their new human friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers only my OC'S Mandy and Kara Ceville, Shannon McBride,

Fandom - BayVerse

Summary – When two sisters end up in the Transformers world, their world turns upside down. Especially when they have information about Optimus Prime's predecessor Sentinel Prime, which will bring into play lies that the government have told Optimus Prime. It will also put the sisters in danger from the government, forcing Optimus to risk it all to protect their new human friends.

Rated M – Wiggle roam

Friends never say goodbye

Chapter 1 –

**(Normal POV)**

Kara Ceville came home from work half dragging; she looked at the sofa and smiled. She saw her little sister, curled up asleep on the sofa. She walked over toward her sister, as her eyes sprang open.

"You can't sneak up on me Kara, I heard the door."

Kara merely smiled.

"Are you okay, where is the nurse?" Kara asked.

"She left early; she said she had plans or something..."

Kara sighed then, as her sister reached for the remote control and turned the TV on. She saw the trailer for the new Transformers movie 'Dark of the moon'; Kara smiled.

"The third movie looks good, doesn't it?" Kara asked her sister.

"Yeah, boy Optimus looks mad at that obnoxious woman huh?"

"Yeah, he sure does; but then again I'd be mad too if people I thought were my friends lied to me about something like that too, Mandy." Kara replied.

Mandy was quiet then.

"How was work?" Mandy asked.

"It was fine, Mandy." Kara replied softly.

Mandy knew otherwise, Kara had to put her life on hold because she had to raise her after their parents and grandparents died in a plane crash. It wasn't easy on Kara, having a little sister with Epilepsy was hard. She had to work to be able to afford the medicine, plus everything else that went with it. Kara seemed to be the only one; who knew how to calm her little sister. Stress was a huge factor in her seizures, so Kara tried to keep Mandy's life as stress – free as she could; which wasn't always easy.

Kara had always wanted to be an actress, she loved performing; when she was in school she loved being in plays. She knew that would never happen, she needed to go for classes; and she needed to think realistically. She let her dreams go, she needed to take care of her little sister.

She smiled at her sister, as she touched Mandy's cheek.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I have a surprise in my purse for you." Kara said nonchalantly, while Mandy's eyes lit up then.

Kara opened her hobo bag up, and pulled a bag out from inside her massive purse. Mandy opened the bag and found some new Transformers graphic novels and new Optimus Prime poster.

She threw her arms around her sister; hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Kara you're the bestest sister ever..." Mandy squealed.

Kara smiled, as she saw Mandy start to read her graphic novels.

"I am going to go take a shower okay?" Kara replied.

"K, I will stay right here and wait for ya." Mandy said.

"Okay, hey you want to go get tacos, burgers or pizza?" Kara asked.

"Pizza...!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Pizza, it is then." Kara said with a smile.

Mandy watched her sister disappear into the other room, she looked down at her new treasures from her sister. Mandy loved her sister so much; she was tied with her all time favorite hero Optimus Prime.

Mandy had long brown hair, which also had waves in it. She had huge hazel eyes filled with curiosity. She wasn't tall like her sister was or thin, in fact due to the medication she took it made her a little on the chunky side. Kara was always going to school to speak to the principal; when kids picked on her sister because it would end up throwing her little sister into a seizure. Kara had become so protective of her baby sister; she was like a force of nature to reckon with. It was like if you messed with Mandy Ceville; you got the fury and wrath of Kara Ceville and that you didn't want.

Kara was rather pretty; she had long dirty blonde hair. She also had ice blue eyes, which held an air of wistfulness to them. She was tall with an athletic build; she was well endowed in the chest area, which made the guys stare at her and ogle her. She was quick with a retort, and wasn't afraid to fight if she had too, in something she believed in or stood up for.

Kara was glad her sister liked the Transformers, the fact she was so into something that took her mind off of her health troubles, and school troubles, and bad memories. It was a blessing in a way, plus she liked what the Autobots stood for. Kara herself found she was a fan of the Transformers and liked Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. However, she was not a really big fan of the government, she would be lying if she said, she didn't believe they kept secrets from the public; not about giant alien robots mind you just regular secrets.

While Kara was in the shower, Mandy was watching cartoons when there was a sudden Earthquake making Mandy shriek. Kara felt it while in the shower; and she hurried out of the shower knowing Mandy would freak about the Earthquake. She wrapped a towel around her, and quickly raced out of the bathroom going to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her little sister, and pulled her under the arch way. It stopped as suddenly as it started; Kara slowly let her sister go.

"Okay, I need to put my clothes on okay?" Kara said to her sister who shook her head.

Kara got dressed, and while she did Mandy was looking around the family room. She was puzzled her new books and poster were nowhere to be seen. It really confused her.

"Hey Kara, my new books and poster are gone, they just disappeared." Mandy replied.

"What, they can't just disappear Mandy; they have to be there somewhere." Kara replied.

Mandy looked all around, she even ran into her bedroom; and stopped dead in her tracks when her bedroom looked so different. All her Optimus Prime and Bumblebee posters were gone, her bedspread, sheets, curtains and rugs, books, and movies, cartoons and toys were gone. The only thing that remained was her big plastic ring with the Autobot symbol, and her earrings with the Prime symbol remained.

"Kara, come here!" Mandy exclaimed.

Kara appeared at her bedroom door within seconds, she walked in seeing all her little sister's Transformer items gone too.

"What's going on, Kara?" Mandy asked in a mystified tone.

"I have no idea, Mandy; come on let's go get something to eat; while we figure this all out." Kara replied, as she saw her little sister grab her laptop.

Kara drove to a pizza parlor, and they got out; and sat at a booth. Kara watched her little sister on the laptop.

"Hey Kara, Hey Mandy; how are you guys?" a perky brunette asked.

"Hey there Shannon, what's up and how's things?" Kara asked.

"Not bad, and how about with you...?" Shannon asked.

Mandy spoke up first, but not about the question she asked.

"Kara, the fan fiction sites are gone all of them, it's like they never existed. All the videos on YouTube for the movies, and cartoons all of it; it's vanished." Mandy cried.

"What's wrong, kid-o?" Shannon asked.

"The Transformers stuff all of it, everything is gone." Mandy remarked as Shannon gave her an odd look.

"What are Transformers?" Shannon asked as Kara glanced at Shannon like she lost her mind.

"Oh come on, Shannon; you know what the Autobots and Decepticons are for crying out loud." Kara retorted.

"What are you going on about, Kara?" Shannon asked getting annoyed.

Kara frowned.

"Fine, whatever we want an extra cheese large pizza and two root beers." Kara said as Shannon flounced off.

Kara looked at her sister something was going on, something very puzzling and she intended to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

**(The seat in back of the sisters)**

There were five men sitting behind the girls, and listening to every word they were saying.

"We better contact Mearing ASAP; we will need those girls' last names." one of the men replied.

"The waitress seems to know them; we can ask her after they leave." the one guy suggested.

"Shouldn't we grab them for interrogation?" asked another man dressed in a suit.

"Not yet, let's see exactly who they are, besides Charlotte Mearing will want to do all the interrogating when we bring them in." he replied.

The men continued to listen in to the sister's conversation; while they ate their pizza.

"Shannon, why doesn't anything look messed up in here after the Earthquake?" Kara asked when she brought the pizza.

Silence...

"Kara, are you and Mandy spazzing out, I mean seriously first you come in here going on about something I've never heard of; and then you talk about an Earthquake that never happened." Shannon said as she placed the pizza and sodas in front of the girls.

"Kara, what's going on?" whispered Mandy.

"I don't know, we have some strange Earthquake; that knocks us into bizzaro land where nobody knows what the Transformers are. I know one thing I am getting to the bottom of this, because one thing I do not like is being confused about things." Kara said as they finished their pizza and sodas.

Kara paid for their food, and then they left the pizza parlor. The second they did the men asked Shannon for the sister's names; which they got with the promise of an extra special tip.

"Well, Miss Kara and Mandy Ceville will be investigated, and brought in; I am sure Mearing will be interested to see them as well." the one man said as the others smirked at what he said.

**(Kara and Mandy's apartment)**

Mandy sat on the sofa, her hands were shaking slightly. Kara went and grabbed her sister's medicine; it was a lower dose then the main one. She was upset, and that usually caused smaller seizures.

"Okay chickie, open up and relax for me okay?" Kara said as Mandy took her medicine.

"I'm scared Kara, what's going on?" Mandy asked.

"Shhh, I will find out what's happening I always do right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah...Kara, promise me you won't leave me, okay?" Mandy asked.

"I promise kid-o; I promise." Kara whispered hugging her little sister close to her body.

However, something told Kara their so called happy little existence; was going to get a disturbing wakeup call; and she hated surprises.

**(Government building – 2 days later)**

Five men stood talking to a tall blonde woman, one who could only be summed up in one word as scary. Charlotte Mearing was a defense department commander; and rather blunt and cold. There were those that would hide their secrets; and do just about anything to keep those secrets hidden. Charlotte Mearing was just one said person; she and several others didn't trust any of the Cybertronians; including Optimus Prime and his Autobots.

Charlotte stood looking over two files, removing her glasses the look in her eyes rather odd.

"You will find Miss Kara and Mandy Ceville and bring them to me, I want to know what else they know; and if they are liabilities like those other two were." Charlotte remarked.

"You still have to be careful, the other two we were able to make it look like an accident. But we had to be careful because of NEST and especially Optimus Prime and Bumblebee." the one man replied.

"Gentlemen, accidents happen every day; see to it you remember that." she remarked. "Besides one has a disability and one could be threatened to keep her mouth shut, one is 13 and one is 17 do the math, now bring me the Ceville sisters." she replied coldly, as they shrugged and left.

**(Mandy and Kara's apartment)**

Mandy was watching her sister oddly; she knew Kara was upset even though she would pretend she wasn't. Kara had been debating what to do since the other say, she had never been put in a situation like this before.

"Kara, are you okay?" Mandy asked.

Kara smiled at his kid sister, and then pulled her into her arms for a hug. She didn't want Mandy to worry; she didn't want her to get sick about this. Though she would have to say; if what she thought was actually what was happening her sister would love it. It had to be the only logical reason; somehow that strange Earthquake pulled them into some sort of portal place where the Transformer movies existed. The only problem was which movie; if the dates were precise then it would be the third movie verse.

Kara looked at the newspaper the dates were right, so they would be in the third movie. The only thing was they had to get to Sam Witwicky and Mikaela; no wait Mikaela wouldn't be in it or would she? Kara growled whatever they needed to get to Sam Witwicky at the college.

"Mandy honey, I need for you to pack up a duffle bag of clothes and things okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Mandy asked confused.

"I think that Earthquake knocked us into the Transformers world..." Kara said, as Mandy tilted her head and smiled.

"Seriously Kara, I knew that at the pizza parlor." Mandy said as she went into her bedroom to pack.

Kara stood there a little puzzled, but then again Mandy always wanted them to be real. She smiled, and went into the kitchen; and grabbed her sister's medication plopped the big bottle into her purse. She quickly went into her bedroom; and pulled out her duffle bag. She picked up her remote phone and called Mandy's school; she told the teacher there was an emergency and she was taking Mandy out of school for awhile. Then she started to pack up her things; she went into the kitchen grabbing a bag and throwing some snacks in it.

Kara had a really bad feeling about this; she remembered the trailers from the third movie. She remembered all the death and destruction the Decepticons did, and then there was Shockwave. The one eyed Con that was buried somewhere in Russia. She wouldn't have minded being in the first or second movie, although Mandy wouldn't have liked seeing Optimus Prime dead. Quite frankly, she didn't want to see the Autobot leader harmed either; she'd come to like the Autobot hero.

Kara wondered why Mandy's Autobot ring and Prime symbol earrings set, hadn't vanished like all the other stuff did. It had to be because she was wearing them. She finished packing, and went to check on Mandy. Kara found Mandy on her bed looking at a family picture of their parents and grandparents.

"Hey kid-o, Whatcha doing?" Kara asked.

Mandy looked up with a sad smile; and then shrugged.

"You know, if we had to stay in the Transformers world, it wouldn't matter because being with Optimus and the others might be cool...Don't ya think?" she asked.

"Maybe, come on let's go; we have to go find Sam Witwicky." Kara replied, as she watched her sister throw the duffle bag strap over her shoulder.

"Are we going on an adventure?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, we are." Kara replied.

"I am just glad it's with you, Kara." Mandy replied, as Kara smiled.

"Right back at ya, kid-o..." Kara replied, as they headed out of the apartment straight to Kara's pick up.

Mandy had stuffed her laptop into her duffle bag too, because she might need it. Mandy looked at her sister, and then sighed heavily.

"Kara, if this is the third movie we are in the government knows about Sentinel Prime; I don't know how Optimus finds out though." Mandy said.

"Well, I would assume from the trailer that Sam will tell him; wouldn't you?" Kara asked.

Mandy shrugged.

"I guess, but if the government didn't tell Optimus about that, what else are they hiding from him?" Kara asked.

"How long will it take to get to his college?" Mandy asked.

"Not too long, we don't live far from it, remember?" Kara asked.

Mandy merely shrugged once more.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the college, but Kara had no idea where Sam's dorm was.

"Maybe we should ask for his buddy; so it doesn't look so you know suspicious." Mandy offered.

Kara clearly was not sure about that.

"Wasn't he the amorous one?" Kara mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it might be better." Mandy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kara replied, as she parked her truck.

Mandy saw one of the guys that had been in the room with Sam and Leo in the second movie.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Leo Spitz; can you help us?" Mandy asked.

"Sure he rooms with us, come on..." the guy said, as he kept saying at Kara who merely rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Down tiger..." Kara mumbled.

He brought the two girls to their dorm room, they didn't realize however they were being followed; by the five men assigned to bring the two girls in.

When the guy opened the door; Leo was sitting at his computer.

"Hey Leo, my man these two chicks were looking for ya." the other guy replied.

"My, my, my; you my dear are so H.O.T." he replied to Kara eying her.

"Yeah about that stud simmer down; we're here for Sam Witwicky." Kara replied, as Leo's face suddenly went rather sad. "Look it's nothing personal, we just need him to take us to... Okay, what'd I say why do you all look like I just kicked your puppy or something?" Kara asked.

"Sam and Mikaela were killed in a car accident five weeks ago..." Leo replied, as Kara and Mandy looked at each other.

"How did they get into an accident with Bumblebee?" Mandy asked.

"They weren't with Bumblebee or the leader; they were with one of the teachers from here. The teacher was killed too, it was bad. Bumblebee and the leader have been very upset about it." Leo replied.

"Kara, what is going on he is supposed to be in the movie, who is going to help Optimus now?" Mandy said, as Kara saw the men in suits heading for the dorm room.

"Kara Ceville! Mandy Ceville! Come with us please." the one guy said.

"Oh crap, okay listen to me Leo; I am guessing we have government people heading this way. I need your help I need you to get my little sister to the Autobots; I will get there as soon as I can. I need to get them to follow me okay and keep her safe please. Oh here take this, it's her medication." Kara said giving him her pick up keys and running.

"KARA...!" Mandy yelled.

"Where is your sister's vehicle?" Leo asked.

"Come on..." Mandy growled, as they ran down stairs heading for the parking lot.

Kara ran in another direction to keep them after her, and not her sister. One of the men tackled Kara from behind; making her hit her head.

"LET ME GO...!" roared Kara.

"Where's Leo Spitz taking your sister?" demanded the guy.

"What I no speak the English..." Kara replied.

"Oh cute another smart ass..." he said yanking her up to her feet.

"Yes, I do have a nice ass, don't I; however it's not for you, you perv." Kara mumbled.

"Let's go...Put a look out on the pickup and have our people track them down." the guy ordered as they dragged Kara to their vehicle.

**(The college parking lot)**

Leo started the pickup; he looked at Mandy she was crying. He felt bad for the kid something was obviously going on with them.

"Where are we going?" Mandy asked.

"Your sister told me to get you to the Autobots, so that's what I am to do." Leo said. "So, does she have a boyfriend?" Leo asked.

"No, she doesn't; but wait a second aren't they at Diego Garcia?" Mandy asked, as Leo notice her earrings and ring.

"Hey what's with the Autobot ring and the Prime symbol earrings?" Leo asked.

"There are the only things I had of them, that didn't disappear from our world." Mandy said as he frowned.

"You're a really weird kid, do you know that?" he mumbled. "And no, they are stationed in New Jersey for now for awhile." Leo answered.

"Oh okay, are Optimus and Bumblebee okay now?" Mandy asked.

Leo was silent then.

"No, none of us are." Leo replied.

"I don't get it; he was in the last movie what is going on?" Mandy remarked as tears ran down her face.

Leo just shook his head.

"Want some tunes?" he asked.

"Sure..." Mandy answered.

"Hey, want to stop for a chocolate shake?" he asked.

"Vanilla please, I can't have chocolate it triggers my seizures." she said in a whisper.

"Really, hey my little cousin has seizures so I know what to look for." Leo replied as he gave her a smile. "Hey cheer up; I bet your sister will be back with you in no time." Leo replied.

She lit up at that.

"Yeah, I sure do." he replied as he stopped at the fast food burger joint drive thru.

"She's all I have left; our parents and grandparents are gone." Mandy replied so softly.

Leo messed with her hair.

"Want some fries with that?" he asked as she grinned sadly.

"Okay then, but remember don't tell Ratchet he hates junk food." Leo replied with a smirk.

"Okay, I promise." Mandy said.

Leo got the fries and shakes, and then headed off once more. Mandy had fallen asleep when they were almost at the base.

Leo used his cell to call Lt. Colonel William Lennox, who was the leader of the human part of NEST.

"Hey Lennox, it's Leo; I am bringing a little girl to the base something is really off with her and her sister. They know an awful lot about the Autobots, and they know wanted to talk to Sam. They obviously didn't know what happened. The little girl is sleeping, but get this she wearing a ring with the Autobot symbol and earring with the Prime symbol. You might want to give the big guy a heads up on this." Leo replied as he listened. "Okay will do, yeah they have duffle bags and the kid has a laptop. You know she kept going on and on about how Sam was supposed to be in the third movie. Do you have any idea what the hell she is talking about?" Leo asked pausing. "Yeah, that's what I thought... Oh yeah, make sure the doc bot doesn't give her anything because she has seizures. Yeah okay cool." Leo said, as he glanced down at Mandy and pulled up to the gates.

He showed them his ID; and he pulled into the base. He knew Lennox and Epps would want to check out the bags and computer. So, he pulled over to the Autobot hanger, he got out and walked around to her side. He opened the door and picked her up in his arms.

Lennox and Epps met him at the pickup.

"Is this the little girl?" Epps asked.

"She's a heavy sleeper, isn't she?" Lennox asked. "Okay well, put her in the hanger where all the vehicles are. Optimus wants to see her reaction when she sees the vehicles." Lennox replied.

"Okay whatever big guy wants." Leo replied walking toward the hanger.

Leo could feel the Autobots watching him; he gently laid Mandy down on a chair. Then he left the hanger, so she would be alone with the Autobots.

It was Wheelie who went up to her first waking her up. She jumped at first and looked at the Bot. She smiled, and picked him up.

"WHEELIE, you're so cute; just don't hump my leg." Mandy giggled.

"No problem, small fry." Wheelie remarked, as she wrinkled her nose.

"Who you calling small...?" Mandy said as she saw the flamed semi. "Optimus Prime.

She ran to the semi, and ran her hands over the Peterbilt.

"You have no idea how I cried when Megatron killed you, you're my hero well next to my sister anyway." Mandy said as Optimus remained silent.

Mandy bit her bottom lip forgetting; they were supposed to be a secret. Then she turned toward Bumblebee, she felt tears hit her eyes then. She was still biting her bottom lip, when she walked up toward Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry about Sam and Mikaela; I don't understand what is going on. My sister will find out though; she is really smart and only 17. I'm only 13, but I know stuff too. Sam was supposed to be here, he helped you guys fight the Cons. Mikaela wasn't though she did get killed off, and then Sam got a new girlfriend Carly. I personally didn't like her; she looked like someone shot her lips up with Botox." Mandy said as Wheelie cried a little.

Mandy heard him, and walked over to him; and knelt by his side. She kissed his cheek rather gently; as all optics watched the little human calm Wheelie.

"I miss her..." Wheelie cried wrapping his servos around her.

Mandy understood loss and hated it.

"My sister and I lost our parents and grandparents in the same accident; but you what someday we will see them again in Heaven." Mandy replied.

"What's Heaven?" Wheelie asked.

"It's where Christians who believed in Jesus go; after they die. It's where all are one with Jesus." she said as unbeknown to her a conversation was going on.

::... She does seem to know a lot doesn't she..::: Ironhide sent.

:::... It would seem...::: Optimus answered.

Silence...

:::... Wheelie ask her about her jewelry..::::: Optimus ordered.

"Where did you get your pretty jewelry?" Wheelie asked as she looked at it shrugging.

"I don't know Kara bought it for me for Christmas." Mandy answered.

"Who's Kara?" Wheelie asked.

"My older sister..." Mandy answered as her smile faded. "Government people were after us she told Leo to bring me here, and she led them away from me and Leo. She's all I have left; if they hurt her and take her away I'll have no one." she cried as she heard his voice suddenly.

"No sparkling, you will have us." replied the soft baritone voice of Optimus Prime as he suddenly broke apart, gears spinning into place until they formed the regal form of the Autobot leader.

Mandy looked up in stunned awe at the Autobot leader, her eyes were bugging out as she looked up.

"Wow, you are big and so COOL!" she exclaimed as he chuckled.

She suddenly saw the other Autobots transform, she giggled wildly her secret fantasy was coming true. She watched every bot transform, glancing at Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Mirage (The red Ferrari) and the wreckers Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin and Silverbolt.

Mandy felt tears sliding down her face, she had always wanted to see the Autobots and now she was. It was completely awesome.

"Are you okay, why are you leaking?" Silverbolt asked.

"I can't believe I am actually here seeing you guys, it's a fantasy come true." Mandy replied as Optimus knelt by her.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Mandy Ceville..."

"Mandy, your sister got you the jewelry you are wearing?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, they were in my stocking for Christmas along with other Transformer stuff. Everything else I had disappeared but those things I was wearing." Mandy explained. "We're not from here, we're from another world like this but only difference you guys are fictional characters." Mandy replied.

Optimus lowered his hand for her; she didn't hesitate and climbed on.

Mandy smiled, and ran her hands over Optimus' face. The Autobot leader smiled when she did.

"I'm sorry about Sam; I do not understand this shouldn't be. He was in the third movie. I mean Mikaela was being killed off, but Sam no way he was a lead ally for you guys." she said as both Bumblebee and Optimus made the saddest sounds.

Mandy touched Optimus' face once more, and gently hushed him.

"It's not your fault, neither of you stop blaming yourselves for something that was not your fault." Mandy said kissing Optimus' cheek.

The Autobot leader was touched by her concern and tenderness. He gently placed her back down on the ground.

"You will stay here with us, so we can protect you I will be your guardian." Optimus replied. "Stay right here okay?" Optimus replied as she nodded.

He transformed and pulled out looking for Lennox and Epps.

"So, in your world we are fictional characters?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, that's right." she said smiling.

"So, did you have a favorite?" Ironhide asked.

She nodded.

"Optimus and Bee, but I liked all the Autobots." Mandy said as she saw Mudflap and Skids.

She squealed startling the bots, she ran up to the twins.

"I am so glad you two are here, Bay was saying he wasn't going to put you into the third movie. I liked you two, you were funny.

"Yo man, thanks...I think... What's a Bay?" Skids asked.

"Michael Bay he is a director, he killed off Jazz in the first movie." Mandy said sadly.

"Jazz was killed by Megatron..." Ironhide remarked.

"Yeah, I know; that's what happened in the movie; and then Arcee, Flare up were killed in the battle in Egypt." she explained.

"You do know an awfully lot about our battles, don't you?" Ratchet asked.

She shrugged.

"Transformers were my thing, the cartoons, movies, books, graphic novels. There is a new cartoon called Transformers Prime it is an awesome cartoon. We had something called fan fiction too; I had an account and wrote stories about you guys too."

"Fan fiction, what's that?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well let's see, fangirls like me would write neat stories about you, some were romantic some not. There were lots of pairings of different couples like you and your twin Sunny..." she said as Sideswipe's optics widened.

"Sunny is on his way, he sent a signal like a day ago." Sideswipe replied.

"Yeah he and Brains..." Mudflap replied.

"Wait Sunstreaker is coming?" Mandy asked biting her lip. "He isn't in the movie, why is everything so different?" she asked.

"So tell us more about these pairings?" Ratchet asked.

"Okay, well Optimus is always either paired with Megatron, the fallen, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sam or Mikaela or an OC."

"OC, what's that?" Wheelie asked.

"Someone who isn't in the movie or cartoons." she answered.

"Pairings, oh Primus...! Please tell me you don't mean paired as a romantic love thing?" Ratchet demanded.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"That's demented Optimus and Megatron are brothers, the fallen was an evil Prime..." Ratchet remarked.

"What about you and Ironhide being paired with him?" she asked.

Silence...

She giggled at that, she wondered if she hit a sensitive spot with the doc bot. Mandy stopped laughing and wondered what her sister was doing, she was worried about her.

"Hey what's the frown for little femme." Wheelie asked.

"I'm worried about my sister, that's all." Mandy replied.

"If she's anything like you she will be okay." Wheelie said as she suddenly heard the chirping of Bumblebee, who moved closer kneeling by her side.

"Oh Bee..." she whispered, as she caressed his face hearing the bot purr sadly.

**(Where Kara was)**

Kara was brought to Charlotte Mearing, who was not amused with Kara's sarcastic tone.

"Now suppose you tell me how it is you know about the Autobots all that is clandestine surreptitious information." Charlotte demanded.

Kara snorted.

"Are you using those type of words to make yourself sound smarter; news flash not working?" Kara snapped as Charlotte didn't think twice.

She slapped Kara across her face, snapping her head back.

"You'll find I do not tolerate disrespect nor do I scare, Miss. Ceville." Charlotte replied with a snarl.

"Except, when a pissed off Optimus Prime confronts you; then you look like you want to curl up under a rock." Kara said, as she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, that's why you look so familiar, you're the one from the trailer who tells Sam if he tells Optimus what he learned about; that he'd be tried for Treason." Kara replied as it slowly dawned on her. "Sam found out the truth about something else, didn't he; and you killed him and Mikaela?" Kara slowly said, as her hand slowly went to her mouth in shock. "You're murderers, you're no better than the Decepticons!" Kara accused.

Charlotte Mearing smirked.

"I got news for you princess, the Autobots are no better than the Cons. Once we're done with Optimus Prime; he will be begging for his own life." she snarled.

"You're sick and twisted." Kara spat, as Charlotte pushed a button and to Kara's horror, she saw a Cybertronian strapped to a huge metal table.

She felt tears rolling down her face, when she heard the yells of pain; and the loud whistles and clicks.

"Sentinel Prime..." she whispered, as the robot seemed to hear her, but how she was so far away from him.

:::... Help me, please...::::

Kara's head snapped up.

:::... You were brought here for a reason...::::

"You're torturing him, you witch!" Kara shouted, as she laughed at Kara.

"Now, I am sure your little sister knows things she shouldn't, doesn't she?" Charlotte asked sarcastically.

Kara's eyes widened.

"No she doesn't, you leave her alone!" hissed Kara.

"You would be wise to call her and tell her to keep her mouth shut, or she will end up in a mental facility; while you simply disappear and no one remembers you." Charlotte remarked.

"You son of a..." Kara growled.

"Call her...!" Charlotte ordered, as Kara pulled out her cell phone out.

:::... Run Kara Ceville and call her, tell Optimus; he needs to be warned...::::::

Kara looked at Sentinel Prime one last time; he nodded before screaming in pain. Kara spun around ramming her knee in the guy's groin behind her. She took off down the hall, running as fast as she could. She dialed Mandy's cell phone praying for her to pick up quickly.

**(Autobot base)**

Mandy heard her phone ringing, and she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello Kara..." she listened to her frantic sounding sister. "Yeah I am at the Autobot base..." Mandy listened again. "Okay, it's on speaker; go ahead and yeah Optimus is right here." Mandy said.

"Optimus, listen to me Charlotte Mearing from the government, they have Sentinel Prime here a prisoner torturing him. They are trying to find a way to destroy you and the others; they are behind the deaths of Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes..."

"WHAT...!" roared Optimus in fury.

Suddenly shots were heard... A few minutes of silence and then Kara spoke once more.

"O...Optimus please watch over my sister...Mandy, I love you..."

"I will Miss. Ceville; you have my word." Optimus promised trying to keep his anger from his voice.

"T...Thank you..." Kara whispered...

And then silence...

"Kara...?" Mandy whispered. "KARA...!" Mandy screamed as she suddenly passing out falling to the floor in convulsions from a seizure.

"She's having a seizure!" Leo exclaimed.

Ratchet used his holoform, so he could help the young human. Optimus was beyond angry the humans had lied to him. However what was worse they stole four lives in the process. Optimus snarled, and slammed his fist into the ground making a hole. He was trying to stay focused, but found he couldn't his anger was like a living being and it coiled around his spark. He glanced at the young human; he had promised to be her guardian. He would keep that promise; he would take care of this human like she was his own sparkling.

"Optimus...?" Wheeljack said.

"This young human is under my protection, and I will keep my promise to her sister." Optimus remarked.

"Optimus, we have to try and get legal custody for you." Leo replied.

"And how is that supposed to happen, he's an alien robot?" Epps demanded.

"I don't know but we have to do something, if they know she called her little sister and told her. They might try to take Mandy away, they took four lives already; plus have a Cybertronian they are torturing." Leo replied.

"We will find a way; she will not be taken from me...PERIOD. I have had with this world's secrets and lies. We have been nothing but truthful to the government, except for giving them information about our bodies and weapons; that was information not to be given. I will not tolerate one of our own being tortured; especially a Prime." Optimus replied as he looked down at Mandy. "Take care of her for me Ratchet; I'll be back." Optimus replied, as he glanced at his weapons specialist.

Ironhide quickly followed his leader, while Lennox got on the phone with General Morshower needing to find out what the hell was going on.

Optimus was having a conversation with General Morshower; the leader was enraged by this breach of trust between them. General Morshower understood Optimus' anger; but felt helpless at the moment.

"I can understand your anger Optimus; but I can assure you I had no idea what was going on." he replied.

"How can I trust any of you anymore, Sentinel Prime was my mentor he taught me everything I am. This Charlotte Mearing has obviously crossed the line, she had Sam and Mikaela killed; and now that young sparkling's sister. It's unacceptable, this shows we are not trusted holding this information from us. We have fought beside you; and yet we are backstabbed making your kind no different from the Decepticons." Optimus snarled.

General Morshower was silent; he couldn't deny what Optimus was saying. He was ashamed of what he had found out, he could see Optimus was enraged and couldn't blame him not one bit. The general knew now for a rather undeniable second things were about to change, and it was their fault for doing what was done to Optimus' race.

Optimus just turned around and walked away, his spark full of anger as his mind raced with what to do now. He ended up in the medical bay; where Ratchet was tending to Mandy.

"Humans are so backward; I can fix this problem this little human has if I could get my servos on an Allspark shard." Ratchet replied. "It's these Primus awful shells they have." Ratchet said as Optimus knelt by Mandy.

"Is she in recharge or still unconscious?" Optimus asked.

"Primus no, she's only in recharge; if she were Cybertronian the humans couldn't take her away from you." Ratchet replied.

"I promised her sister, I will do whatever is necessary to protect her from her own kind." Optimus said as he tried to hide the mist forming in his optics.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed.

"It is times like this I miss my Elita; she was my rock." Optimus replied, as his one finger gently ran over Mandy. "Do whatever is necessary to protect her..." Optimus said.

**(Where Sentinel Prime is being held)**

Sentinel Prime slowly onlined his optics, his world engulfed in pain and agony. He slowly moved his optics toward the unconscious female laying on the table with straps around her body.

:::... Kara Ceville, wake up..::::::

Kara moaned slightly, she was trying to understand why she was able to communicate with him like this.

:::... How am I able to do this, I am only a human...::::

Sentinel smiled at her words.

:::... No there is far more to you, that meets the eye...::::

::... I don't understand, sir...:::::

::... Sir..? Just call me sentinel, sir makes me sound...:::::

::... Old...::::

He glanced at her smiling.

::... Well compared to me...:::::

He chuckled painfully then.

:::... You are actually a couple years younger than Optimus...:::

Kara froze at that.

::.. Sentinel, I am 17 years old...::::

::... Why do you think you were brought here, Kara..:::

Silence...

:::... I don't know, I am guessing by some crazy fluke of nature..::

:::... You have more than a crush on Optimus Prime, do you not..::

Silence...

Kara thought about denying it, but she knew that was fruitless he would know she was lying.

::... Okay yeah, I do; never got that he just makes my heart swoon for some reason..:::

Sentinel chuckled once more.

:::... Your shell houses the spirit of Elita-1, her body is here at this human place. I had her body on the Ark, I was trying to take her to Alpha Trion I was too late. The humans have her body and are experimenting with it. If I can get you to Elita's body, before you expire from the gunshot wounds. I can save Elita -1 and reunite her and Optimus...:::

:::... Optimus promised to take care of my sister...:::

:::... He will keep his promise, but we cannot stay on Earth any longer. The Autobots cannot trust humans, I will tell Optimus of a planet I found where it can be mined for energon. We can live in peace and harmony away from humans and Decepticons..:::

Silence...

:::... Kara...:::

:::... Sorry zoned out a little it's a lot to take in; so that's why we were brought here..:::::

:::... It was your destiny to reunite Elita's spirit with her body; Optimus pretends he is fine for his troops. I can feel his spark calling for Elita's; he misses her to the highest degree. Optimus feared no mech no Decepticon; but that femme's fury she had him shaking in his foot pads..:::

That made Kara smile, then she thought about Mandy.

:::... How will he keep his promise, if he's not on Earth..:::

:::.. Silly femme, she will be made into a youngling Cybertronian. I was able to learn of two shards the government has yet in its clutches..:::

:::... Let me guess, without Optimus' knowledge right...::::

:::... Yes, that is correct...::::

::... How do I get loose to help you get free; so we can do what needs to be done...:::::

:::... Hold still, I will use my lasers in my optics...::::

Kara released something then about Sentinel Prime.

::::... You stayed their prisoner; because of me...::::

:::... Indeed, Miss Ceville...:::::

Kara was floored at that, as she watched the lasers from his optics cut through the straps holding her. She quickly went over to Sentinel, and climbed up onto a ladder to the big metal table. She found her strength was slowly starting to dwindle though.

"I'm getting weaker..." she replied.

"I need my weapons onlined, I need you to hit a sequence of buttons on a panel inside my body." he replied as she nodded.

She climbed into his body and found the panel he spoke of, she hit the buttons in sequence like he asked to do. She heard the weapons warm up, and then she climbed out just as his sword destroyed the chains.

"Let us take our leave of this place, we must hurry little one." Sentinel Prime replied, as he scanned her body realizing; she didn't have much time before her heart gave out from the wounds.

"How was I able to do all that, I feel terrible..." she whispered.

"Your own God and our God are keeping you alive right now, just hold on little one." Sentinel replied, as he went to the place the shards were.

Sentinel kept Kara against his chest plates near his spark; he knew her time was coming to a closure soon.

"Stay with me, little one..." Sentinel replied as he went to where Elita-1's body was at.

Sentinel laid her on top of Elita's body, and then watched as Kara's body started to shine a blue color. Kara looked scared for a minute, but then she smiled at Sentinel Prime.

"You will be fine little one; you are going to be with your God and family." Sentinel whispered. "Thank you for your help, little one." Sentinel replied, as Kara's eyes drifted shut; while Sentinel used the shard on Elita-1.

Sentinel glanced at Elita's pink and white form, he watched as her body charged; and her optics onlined.

"What happened...Where am I?" Elita asked as her optics locked with Sentinel's.

"I will fill you in later; we have to take our leave of this place." Sentinel replied as he reached for Kara's body.

"Where's Optimus?" she asked.

"Soon you will see him again, I need a vehicle form." Sentinel and Elita were stopped momentarily by men with liquid nitrogen.

Elita and Sentinel managed to destroy the liquid nitrogen, before enough froze their systems. They ran outside and Elita scanned a pink and white Z-28, she liked that form very much.

"Think Optimus will like my new form?" she asked.

"Indeed I do." he said as he found his form to take A Rosenbauer panther Airport crash tender fire truck.

They quickly took off, as both sent out distress signals to their fellow Autobots letting them know where they were.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus was fit to be tied, anger was surging through his body never before had he ever felt so betrayed; except when his brother betrayed him. Mandy opened her eyes for a little bit, but she was tired and sick. Even Leo had never seen seizures like this; the little girl was constantly overtaken with them.

He got some water for Mandy, and then gave her one of her pills to take. She fell asleep once more, while Leo sat there and watched over her.

Ratchet came into the medical bay, he glanced at Leo and then toward the little girl in deep recharge.

"We are picking up an Autobot distress signal, Optimus sent Sideswipe, Jolt and the twins along with Lennox, Epps and Graham to check it out." Ratchet replied.

Leo nodded.

"I've never seen epilepsy do this before, it's like she continuously has them; even in her sleep." Leo remarked seeing the little girl tremble in her sleep.

"She lost her family, which can cause a fantastic amount of stress." Ratchet said.

Ratchet glanced down at Mandy once more; when she started to talk in her sleep.

"Kara..." Mandy cried.

**(Mandy's mind and dream world)**

Mandy looks around and sees her sister, she runs to her holding her tightly.

"Kara, you can't leave me, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Mandy cried.

"Mandy, sometimes things can't be helped; Optimus will take care of you now. You need to be careful of Charlotte Mearing okay; she knows you know about the Autobots too. We were supposed to come here Mandy, Elita-1 was here with Sentinel Prime she'll be back with Optimus." Kara replied.

"Really, she's alive? Optimus will be so happy; he needs something happy from all the bad stuff that happened." Mandy replied.

"Optimus and the Autobots won't stay here on Earth, Mandy; wherever they go so will you. Optimus will be your legal guardian now, so listen to everything he tells to do okay?" Kara replied, as she ran her finger down her cheek and then over the tip of her nose. "We'll see each other again you know that, it's not forever, okay?" she said in a soft tone, as Mandy stared to hold Kara tighter.

"I love you Kara..." Mandy whispered.

"I love you too, kid-o..." Kara replied, as she slowly disappeared.

Mandy opened her eyes; she saw Leo was stretched out looking rather uncomfortable with his legs up on another chair. She smiled, and then glanced up seeing Ratchet had his back turned. She slowly turned her head, and saw Optimus sitting on a Transformer size chair. He had his head resting on his one hand; it was such a human move on his part. She smiled sadly.

"You're awake I see..." Ratchet replied, as she turned to see him walking up.

"Yep, I am..." she answered, as she heard Optimus move, his joints hissed when he moved closer.

"How are you feeling, little one?" Optimus asked.

She smiled.

"I'm a little better, I saw Kara." she stated, as Leo woke up listening to her.

:::... But how is that even possible if she expired..:::: Ratchet asked through private commlink.

"She wanted to tell me she loved me, and to make sure I did whatever you told me to do. She said you were going to be my guardian now, and that you'd take care of me." Mandy said.

Optimus knelt lower toward her, running one of his fingers over her face.

"She's right; I am your guardian now." Optimus answered.

:::... I believe she truly believes she saw her, it would not benefit the girl if we tried to say she didn't...:::: Optimus commed back.

::::... Yes, I suppose you are right...::::

Mandy reached for Optimus' finger, she was glad she had Optimus and the Autobots now.

"I am so glad you're here with me, I don't feel so alone anymore." Mandy replied, as Optimus smiled sadly.

:::... Optimus, you may want to come out here...:::: Sideswipe said through a commlink.

:::... Very well...:::: Optimus replied back via commlink.

"Would you like to sit on my shoulder?" Optimus asked Mandy.

"Yes please, I would love too." Mandy replied. "Come on, Leo; you too." she replied.

Optimus grinned, and then lowered his palm letting her and Leo climb on. Mandy and Leo sat on his shoulder holding onto his smokestack, as he walked back out. Mandy glanced at Leo, and he didn't look at all that well.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have a touch of a fear of heights." he replied.

"Would you like to be put down, Leo?" Optimus asked.

"No, I will stay with Mandy." Leo remarked softly, while he smiled at Mandy.

Optimus stopped in his tracks, as he saw who was outside of the hanger. He saw Sentinel Prime as well as his sparkmate Elita-1; Mandy saw them too. She grinned when she saw Elita-1 and Sentinel Prime, Optimus walked slowly up to them both.

"Sentinel Prime..." Optimus said bowing his head and extending his hand to the older Prime.

"Optimus, I do believe no introductions are needed for your sparkmate." he said with a chuckle.

Elita smiled, she walked up and straight into her bonded's servos. Mandy heard Optimus purr and she grinned.

"He's like a giant pussy cat..." she squealed as that brought chuckles from Sentinel, Optimus and Elita.

"You must be Kara's sister Mandy..." Sentinel replied.

"Yes sir, I am." Mandy replied.

"You can call me Sentinel, Mandy..." he replied.

She nodded, while her gaze shifted toward Elita-1.

"You're beautiful, Elita; I mean really beautiful." Mandy said as Elita smiled.

"Why thank you, little one..." Elita replied. "You're a very pretty little human."

"Thank you, Elita..." Mandy giggled.

However the happiness was short lived, as a black van with tinted windows came into the base. Lennox and Epps let Optimus know and the usual gentle giant was suddenly fuming at the seams. Mandy and Leo recognized the men who got out of the vehicle.

"That's the men who took my sister..." Mandy whispered to Optimus.

The five men walked up, the expressions on their faces could only be summed up as dark and ominous. However Optimus, Sentinel and Elita had expressions that were just as firm.

"Give us the kid, Optimus Prime..." one of the men ordered as Optimus' energon blade slid out.

"Not going to happen..." Optimus snarled.

All the Autobots and the human NEST soldiers pulled their weapons; the five guys smirked at that.

"This isn't over; we will have that kid yet." the one guy snarled, as they went into their van, and pulled away with tires squealing.

Optimus snarled inwardly.

"No one is taking her from me, NO ONE..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Friends never say goodbye

Optimus watched as Sentinel handed him an Allspark shard, Ratchet looked at Optimus then.

:::... We can change Mandy now...::: Ratchet sent privately to Optimus.

Optimus smiled and nodded.

Sentinel winced slightly.

"Let me get you into the medical bay, Sentinel..." Ratchet replied.

Sentinel nodded.

"Let me speak to Optimus first, Ratchet..."

"Very well...But I must insist you keep it brief; so I can check your systems over you were through the pit and back."

"Are you in need of Ratchet's services, my sweetspark?" Optimus asked Elita.

"Only if he sees fit..." she said.

"Yes, I do see fit so let's move you're aft." Ratchet ordered.

Mandy snickered at Ratchet then; he turned around walking up to Optimus. He stared at Mandy, and crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"Am I in trouble?" she giggled, as Leo snorted in laughed.

"You could be, and you laughing boy yuck it up I could decide to punish you too." Ratchet replied only making them laugh harder. "I get no respect absolutely none..." Ratchet replied sadly, as Mandy felt badly suddenly.

"Sorry Ratchet..." she said, as she completely felt bad now; as he turned back toward her.

He snickered then.

"GOTCHA, now we're even young sparkling..." he said with a snicker, as he walked away.

Mandy opened her mouth to say something, as she realized he had played her.

"Nice one doc bot got a play in." Leo replied.

"Optimus, can I talk to you privately." Sentinel asked, as his optics zoned onto Mandy and Leo making Optimus understand.

"Of course, let me put Mandy and Leo down..." Optimus replied gently putting Mandy and Leo down. "Go inside okay?" Optimus replied as Leo understood Optimus wanted him to watch Mandy for him.

Sentinel and Optimus went for a walk, when they were away from the hanger Sentinel showed Optimus Kara's body.

"Optimus, this was the youngling's sister; I figured we could give her a proper burial. It is the least we can do for her; she housed Elita's spirit that is why she and her sister were brought here. That was her destiny to help bring Elita back for you." Sentinel explained as Optimus' optics began to mist.

"Some humans are blessings from Primus, and others are far from blessings." Optimus remarked. "I will protect that little human sparkling with my very life; I made a promise to this human." Optimus said looking at Kara's body. "She brought me back my Elita, it's the least I can do for her." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, the humans left the Ark on the moon, they just brought me back. You need to send some flying Autobots there with the Wreckers; we can no longer stay here, Optimus." Sentinel replied.

Optimus nodded.

"I was already thinking about that, this is not our home not when there are those conspiring against us treating us like Decepticons." Optimus as he shook his head then.

"Optimus, what is it?" Sentinel asked.

"We had two other allies Samuel James Witwicky and his mate Mikaela Banes; those responsible for your capture and torture. They were also to blame for their deaths as well. But I can't help but feel to blame for their deaths, if we hadn't come here and involved them..." Optimus said with a frustrated sigh.

"Optimus, you said they were allies; then they wanted to help you. Death happens to the best of us warriors; you know that; maybe not all warriors meet the same fate. But there are reasons why all this happened, and all the different humans who were part of it were part of it for a reason." Sentinel replied as he glanced at Kara. "She and her sister each had destinies with us, Kara did her half and unfortunately she offlined before sharing our lives on our new home in the stars." Sentinel said as Optimus spotted Kara's bracelet glowing.

"Sentinel, look..." Optimus replied, as he nodded to the bracelet around Kara's wrist.

"What in Primus name is that?" Sentinel asked.

They scanned the bracelet and rescanned, their optics widening in stunned belief.

"It's radiating Allspark energy, but it didn't do that before." Sentinel replied in uncertainty.

"By Primus, what is going on?" Optimus asked, as they heard a loud scream. "That's Mandy...!" Optimus shouted.

Optimus and Sentinel ran into the Autobot hanger, and found Mandy unconscious on the ground. Optimus saw Ratchet and Elita's holoforms right by Mandy's side.

"What happened?" Optimus demanded urgently.

"We aren't sure her that object on her finger, it's glowing and those things on her audios... Then she just screamed and passed out, and then when her head hit the ground she started to convulse." Ratchet replied.

Optimus growled inwardly, while he activated his holoform going to Mandy. Sentinel Prime noticed the bracelet grew brightly the closer he got to Mandy.

"Optimus, this thing around her wrist, is glowing more since I moved closer toward her sister." Sentinel replied.

Ratchet decided to take a wild shot, with something he was thinking.

"Remove it, and let me put it on Mandy." Ratchet replied.

Sentinel removed it from Kara's wrist, and then Ratchet put it onto Mandy's. The second he did Mandy's earrings disappeared, but her ring remained. Then to all the Autobots surprise holograms activated from the bracelet. First the holograms showed Iacon, Tyger Pax, Metrotitan Simfur and the capital city of Trypticon; Optimus frowned as he glanced down at Mandy.

"I don't understand, what does this mean?" Optimus asked.

Sentinel merely shook his head; no one dared to belief it. They had their hopes and dreams dashed for so long, could it really be that two human femmes might hold their dreams together?

Sentinel glanced at Optimus, his own optics misting at the thought. He glanced back down at Kara, whose body was starting to disappear. Sentinel's optics widened, while he watched Kara's body completely disappear into thin air.

"What is going on, why did her body disappear?" Leo asked.

"I do not know what to make of any of this." Sentinel and Optimus replied with a sigh.

**(In Mandy's mind – Mandy's POV)**

I looked around, everything seemed so bright to me; it was then I heard sounds all around me. There stood the first Primes just like the Revenge of the Fallen, when Sam had died and came before them. I was a little scared, but I looked at them bravely.

"Hello..." I said.

"Mandy Ceville, we have entrusted you with a mission; it bring back Cybertron; and bring together both fractions Autobot and Decepticon back into harmony." one of the Primes replied.

"But how am I supposed to do that, I am only one small human and a human who has a disability." Mandy replied.

"Child, you have more courage then you realize; you believed in our existence in your world. You helped cross the lines to bring your sister and you into our world. Your destiny was already foretold, you were brought here to heal our world and its race." one of the Primes told me.

"What do I do?" I asked, as they smiled.

"There is still piece of the puzzle still missing, child; you must find it. Once you find the other half the Allspark will appear, but take heed this world you live on now, is not your world any longer. There will be those who will want to stop you, do not let them win. They will try to hurt both fractions, there cannot be anymore fighting. It will end up destroying the few that remain. Mandy Ceville, there is one who appears to be an ally, but is not you must make right which is wrong." he said confusing me.

"I don't understand who isn't an ally?" I asked.

"All we can tell you is trust your instincts, and when the time comes you must warn Optimus no matter how badly the situation gets he must be warned or his life will be in danger."

"But wait, if you know who it is; why can't you just tell me and then the one will be exposed?" I asked.

"Child, sometimes things do not work that way..." he told me.

I sighed.

"Okay, I will do it..." I whispered a little afraid for Optimus, especially if I screwed up.

"You will be fine, little one; you were brought here to make a huge change in their lives." the one Prime replied. "We will summon you again, don't worry... One last thing do not speak to anyone about our talks except for Optimus."

"Okay..."

I could feel myself being pulled away from them. It almost felt like I was falling backwards.

The next thing I knew I was staring up into the concerned faces of Optimus, Ratchet, Elita and Ironhide. I saw Sentinel Prime eying me oddly though, I didn't really understand why though.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I am thanks..." I replied as Ratchet gently picked me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, hey Optimus; can I talk to you alone for a bit." I asked as he nodded.

"Do you need me to go too?" Sentinel asked.

"No, we're good..." I answered trying to do what the Primes said.

Optimus transformed, and opened his door for me; I scrambled up into his cab. He snaked his seatbelt over me to keep me protected. I was quiet for a bit, and then spoke to him. I conveyed everything the first Primes told me; he was silent for a bit. I figured it was because he was trying to absorb everything I had said to him.

"Is everything you just told me the truth?" he asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Very well, then we will have to figure out who the traitor is, you have no idea who the traitor is whether it's human or Autobot?" he asked me.

Optimus' tone sounded almost sad, I reached out and laid my hand on his dashboard.

"I'm sorry they didn't tell me, they know I believe." I answered as his engine rumbled angrily.

He didn't like having a traitor in his ranks, whether Autobot or human; but I think he was figuring it was human.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him.

"I wish I knew, I do not want to think it would be one of my trusted soldiers." Optimus said.

"Maybe it's not, maybe it's a human." I replied trying to be helpful.

"I do not like this not one bit, not one bit..." Optimus remarked bitterly.

Optimus turned into a pathway leading away from any peering eyes. He was quiet, as we came to a stop. He opened his door and released the seatbelt, letting me get out so he could transform.

He lowered his hand and I climbed onto it; he gently lifted me onto his shoulder. It was then we heard an engine, we turned to see an armored rusty Mach Titan 10 – wheeler fuel tank truck pulling up. I knew who that was, I had remembered seeing new pictures of his form, it was Megatron.

"That's Megatron, Optimus..." I whispered, as his stance took a guarded tone to it, I knew he wanted to be careful regardless.

"Megatron..." Optimus replied, as the vehicle broke apart forming the Decepticon warlord.

I have to admit, he looked quite intimidating and creepy looking; with that cowl around him. He looked at me, and then back to his brother. Optimus looked him over, and how different he looked.

"My new appearance thanks to our last encounter, Optimus; I wonder if I could tear off half of your face so you could see how I feel looking like a freak." Megatron snarled.

"You don't look like a freak, you just look creepy." I replied.

"Not helping..." Optimus warned.

"Sorry..." I replied.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

"Besides your body a mangled scrap heap lying at my foot pads; I want her... Hand her over..." Megatron snarled.

"Forget it, Megatron; she's under my protection and she's my friend." Optimus retorted.

Megatron snarled like something straight from Hell, he really did.

"I am not asking I am TELLING you HAND HER OVER...!" Megatron snarled. "Soundwave sensed a powerful force was coming, and when he told me; that force could possibly be used against you. Well you understand why I must have her, don't you?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"You will NEVER get her, not while my spark burns bright within me." Optimus growled, as Optimus' energon sword came out slowly, and he narrowed his optics at his brother.

Megatron approached Optimus slowly; with that expression so cold and evil.

"Be smart for once and do as I say..." Megatron ordered as both Optimus and Megatron suddenly went quiet and kept staring at me.

"Okay what, why are you two staring at me?" I asked as Optimus plucked me from his shoulder.

I was in his hand, when Megatron walked up still staring at me.

"What utter nonsense is this, why is she glowing like the..." Megatron started to say, until I felt his scans. "She's got the Allspark energy burning inside of her, did you know this?" Megatron asked.

"We were not sure about why or how it happened..."

**(Normal POV)**

Megatron ran a finger along Mandy's face, for one crazy second the look in the part of his face she could see looked hopeful.

"Our home could be...?"

"Brought back yes..." Optimus replied, as he watched Megatron carefully.

"My master... He said it wasn't possible; he and his master said that the fall of Cybertron was your fault and you're Autobots. He said there was another Autobot who wanted you destroyed, and had a well thought out plan to do it." Megatron said.

Silence...

"It was all lies every single word of it was lies, the carnage was all for nothing. I don't understand he made it sound like after the Harvester was activated; that all our problems would be solved. All he did was create more chaos, he wanted you out of the way using the fleshling boy to lure you. We destroyed each other and for what?" Megatron asked.

"Do you know who his master was?" Optimus asked.

"No only that he was an Autobot as well..." Megatron said, as Mandy stood reaching for Megatron's face; as she heard voices urging her to reach for him.

"Remove your cowl..." Mandy urged softly, as Megatron was reluctant at first; but with her gentle urging he finally did.

Optimus winced at the damage; he had done to his brother. Mandy's hands glowed, while she touched his face. Megatron offlined his optics as Mandy let the power from the Allspark heal Megatron. Optimus watched in stunned silence, as he returned to the familiar looking Megatron he remembered.

Megatron looked down at Mandy, who fell into a heap in Optimus' palm.

"We will need to search out this traitor, and then work on getting our fractions together." Optimus said.

"I doubt your humans will receive my Decepticons with open arms, Optimus." Megatron remarked.

"Let me handle them, the humans are on thin ice with me as it is. They lied to me and do not like being lied to by supposed allies." Optimus replied.

"What about your Samuel James Witwicky, what does he have to say about all this?" Megatron asked.

Optimus' optics misted then.

"They killed him and his mate, because he learned of their secrets." Optimus said with a sneer.

Megatron looked shocked.

"Why would they kill the boy, he helped save their stupid planet twice?" Megatron asked as he moved his claw onto his brother's shoulder.

When Optimus turned around and went to sit by several massive trees Megatron saw the scars on Optimus' back. He felt compelled to run his claw over Optimus' back; this caused a sad keening sound from Optimus.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but it hurt more when you did it; when you killed me." Optimus said, as he sat down on the ground holding Mandy close to his spark.

"I am sorry brother; I will try to make this up to you." Megatron replied as he sat beside his brother.

"Elita is alive..." Optimus said out of nowhere startling Megatron.

"She is how?" Megatron asked.

"The humans that held Sentinel Prime captive, also apparently held her offlined body." Optimus replied, as he filled Megatron the rest of the story.

"So, they weren't even from this world; where this little one is from we are fictional characters?" Megatron asked.

"Apparently... They were sent here to help us, and give us all a second chance to do the right thing." Optimus explained. "I am assuming to make Primus proud of his creations." Optimus replied with a sad smirk.

"And this time, let's get it right, shall we?" Megatron replied, as Optimus chuckled.

**(A dim lighted cell)**

A young man faces the wall growling silently, while next to him a girl lays on the ground sprawled out crying and coughing painfully.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus decided to keep some things to himself about Megatron; he needed to wait until the traitor was exposed. He didn't want to run the risk of the traitor trying to set up Megatron for any fake problems. Optimus needed some alone time with his mate, his circuits were frazzled.

So, he asked Leo to keep an eye on Mandy for him, while he spent some much needed alone time with Elita – 1.

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus was on his berth with his sparkmate, he on his back and she on her side running her fingers over his chest plate.

"You have become so stressed, my love." she whispered as he scooped her up in one movement.

"Well that is the price of being a Prime, my love." Optimus said.

She smiled.

"Well, at least the burden is shared now with Sentinel here with us." she replied, as she ran her hand over his face.

"Yes, I am glad he is here, he lifts the burden for me." Optimus replied, as he leaned in pressing his lip plates to hers.

Elita returned the kiss, but added her own twist to it. Optimus moaned as she did, letting her know exactly how worked up he was. He ran his fingers over her chest plates, urging her to open for him. She smirked, but knowing exactly how to make her mate respond first, she got him to open his chest plates. She slowly sank her fingers into his chest cavity. She watched, as his hungry spark broke apart wrapping around her wrist and fingers. He moaned, whispering her name his soft baritone voice wrapping around her.

"Elita..." he whispered, once more his optics dimming and then brightening.

Optimus held her in place, but maneuvered her; so she was under him. He started to caress her spark, playing with the tendrils making her squirm. Optimus chuckled, but Elita felt it sounded like a veiled cackle.

"Mmmmmm, you can be so bad..." Elita moaned.

He snorted then.

"I thought you liked it when I was bad, my little spark fire." he whispered.

"I do..." she simply said.

"Good..." he answered. "Now where were we?" he asked. "Oh yes, I was getting ready to take your fiery spark." he growled.

Optimus slid one servo around Elita, bringing her chest level with his. He could feel his spark going wild, he wanted this; he was so slagging lonely.

Optimus' spark wrapped around Elita's spark, his optics never left hers as they merged sparks.

"Yesssss, I missed you so much..." Optimus groaned.

Elita wrapped her servos tighter around him; she could feel all his emotions. All his dreams, fears everything he ever felt since her offlining came barreling into their merging. She also felt his pain, his hurt of someone close betraying him. She felt him tighten his hold, she knew something was hurting him, but he didn't want to share it just yet. She knew it went with the territory of being leader and Prime. She had learned to deal with it; she was appointed femme commander of the Autobots by Optimus himself. She was no stranger to the hardships of being leader. Of course, he was leader and Prime to all; so his duties and stress was heavy.

Elita knew all his sensitive spots, and where he liked to be caressed and touched at. His one spot was his ear finials; she slowly ran her one hand over his one ear finial. He moaned, and arched his back; as her hands created the one beautiful magic.

"Elita..." he whimpered.

Her spark tightened around his, he whimpered once more holding her tightly. Primus, how she loved when he whimpered like that. She purred holding him, while both mates experienced a soul crushing overload. Elita screaming his name so loud, while Optimus' head went back; and he bellowed her name as his overload struck like a lightning bolt.

They were both instantly thrown into recharge, from the overpowering overload they experienced. They both had silly smirks on their face plates, while they recharged.

**(In the Rec room on the base)**

Mandy and Leo were sitting on a chair listening to music, when Mandy started to hear voices once more. They were telling her where to do giving her directions. She got up, her bracelet was glowing and she started to walk away. Leo glanced up, and ran after her.

"Where are you off too?" he asked.

"Must go..." was all she said.

Leo noticed, she almost looked like she was in a trance state. He jumped up, and went after her.

"Wait Mandy, hold on! Optimus ordered me to watch you, and hello I don't want to disappoint him." Leo said as Mandy turned her eyes shining a bluish color. "What's up with your eyes?" he asked.

"Must go, the voices command It." she replied.

"The voices command it?" he asked. "Wait, shouldn't we get Optimus..." Leo asked.

"I must go now..." Mandy replied.

He grumbled...

"She must go now..." Leo mumbled as Sentinel was watching the whole thing.

He watched over...

"You there...Human, where is Mandy going...?" Sentinel asked.

"My name is Leo Spitz and I have no idea, she said she had to listen to the voices." Leo said.

Sentinel looked shocked then.

"Mandy, come here!" Sentinel ordered as she turned around her eyes still shining brightly.

Mandy stayed where she was, she tilted her head.

"The voices speak to me, I must go..." was all she said.

Sentinel growled, and then reached for her.

"Do not test me, child; you will stay put and let Ratchet look you over." Sentinel said. "You are losing it, child..." Sentinel remarked as he walked toward the medical bay.

"NO, I must obey the voices, puzzle must be formed...Please release me!" Mandy replied firmly, hitting her hands against Sentinel.

Sentinel smirked, and started to walk toward the medical bay with a protesting Mandy.

"PUT ME DOWN... NOW!" she ordered as Ratchet looked up from his work. "Ratchet, make him put me down!" Mandy remarked.

"What's wrong Mandy?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle.

"This human is not right; she insists she's hearing voices." Sentinel remarked.

"I did too!" she yelled.

"Youngling, it isn't nice to back talk to a Prime." Ratchet retorted.

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. Ratchet found it quite amusing, Sentinel did not.

Mandy suddenly heard the voices once more; she tried to slip away but Ratchet merely laid her down and strapped her onto a berth. Ratchet ran some scans, while Sentinel watched him working. Mandy narrowed her eyes at Sentinel, she didn't like this Prime. He was bossy and didn't believe anything she said now. He believed everything with her sister, why was she not believed.

"I am not finding anything wrong, Sentinel." Ratchet replied.

He snorted.

"Something ails this human now, she is quite insistent regarding this voices she hears." Sentinel remarked as Mandy looked away.

"Optimus would believe me..." was all she said.

Sentinel narrowed his optics at that, he was much older than Optimus and held more rank than Optimus; and yet this little human refused to give him any respect. He was deeply annoyed and angered by this, she just laid there glaring at him showing him less and less respect.

Sentinel sat there watching her, with an expression of distaste on his face. She didn't understand why, she thought he had liked her and Kara.

She just turned her head away from Sentinel, while tears ran down her face just as the voices crept back into her mind.

:::... Do not be deterred little one, you must get us to the last piece of the puzzle...You must get to it Optimus Prime's life depends on it..::::

Mandy nodded and she fought with the straps, while a stunned Ratchet watched; as she screamed pulling on the straps until they broke apart. She tried to get up, until Ratchet grabbed her quickly in his hand.

"NO...! Optimus' life is in danger I have to do this!" she yelled, as she glanced up seeing the startled look on Sentinel's face at her words.

"Wait Ratchet; let me go with her I could learn what is behind this torment of her mind." Sentinel offered as Ratchet nodded.

Sentinel transformed, and Mandy went inside the fire truck; Leo wanted to go but was too late.

"I was supposed to go too, Optimus told me to watch her." Leo remarked.

"She is in good hands, Leo; she is with Sentinel Prime." Ratchet said as Leo didn't look convinced.

Leo ran over to Mudflap and Skids...

"LEO, Yo waz up...?"Skids asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Leo asked.

"Sure name it..." Mudflap answered.

"I need you to follow Sentinel Prime..." Leo ordered as they looked at each other and shrugged.

They transformed, and Skids opened his door.

"Something isn't right; I didn't want to say anything to Optimus because Sentinel is his mentor." Leo remarked.

"Oh covert mission, we's gotcha..." Skids said, as they followed Sentinel.

"Where is he going?" Leo asked as they watched him closely.

**(With Sentinel and Mandy)**

Mandy realized something wasn't right, either he was just humoring her or something was definitely up with him.

"Sentinel, please stop the voices are shouting altogether now I can't understand what they are saying." Mandy begged.

Sentinel turned into a forest area, and drove to where a beautiful lake was.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Silence...

"You are a liability to me, with this insistent talk of voices in your head. If I am going to take back what is rightfully mine, I cannot have Cybertron brought back. Optimus is not the rightful leader or Prime; I will deal with him soon enough. You and your sister dropping into this world was sure enough unexpected; I didn't get a chance to put the sleeper cell programs into the other Autobots yet either. However when I learned otherwise after and realized your sister housed Elita's soul, I figured I can make her my queen after I annihilate Optimus Prime." Sentinel replied as Mandy gasped.

"No, how could you? You're supposed to be an Autobot, why would you want to destroy Optimus for?" then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You're the deceiver, you're the one the first Primes mentioned the traitor to all Cybertronians." Mandy accused as suddenly Sentinel sighed.

"You are truly a thorn in my side, sleep now and it will be all over soon." Sentinel replied.

"I am not sleepy...!" she exclaimed.

"I have had enough of your insolence, human!" he yelled, as he sent shock after shock through her body finally knocking her unconscious.

Sentinel transformed, and then threw her into the water. He pulled out his blaster and shot all over the ground and used his blade to make self inflicted wounds on himself. Then he transformed, and took off. Leo and the twins were shocked to say the least. Leo started to run to the lake, until he saw a creepy vehicle pull up. The vehicle transformed into Megatron, he scanned the lake for Mandy and found her. He reached into the water just as Leo and the Twins ran up. He laid Mandy down on the ground and Leo got the water out of her lungs.

She snapped her eyes open as she coughed up water; she looked up into Leo's face. She saw the twins, and then Megatron; she smiled weakly.

"You saved me?" she asked as he nodded. "Thank you..."

Mandy then relayed to them what Sentinel was up to, Megatron glared inwardly.

"I never liked him, so he must have been the one who conspired with the fallen." Megatron replied as he looked around on the ground realizing what Sentinel was going to do.

::::... Optimus, come in its Megatron...::::

Silence...

:::... Go ahead, brother...:::

:::... I need for you to come to this location alone and hurry...::::

:::... You sound upset...::::

:::... I am just get here and don't tell anyone where you're going...:::::

Optimus wasn't in the mood for cloak and dagger, but he humored his brother anyway.

**(In the dim lighted cell)**

The cell door opened, and what could pass for food was dropped on the floor. The boy and the girl on the floor, they both had chains around them and shackles. They crawled toward the food, and little boxed juices placed on the floor. The little light in the cell, which now shined on their faces revealing Samuel James Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela Banes were very much alive though for how long was anyone's guess.

(Where Sentinel is)

Sentinel was heading back to the base, he seemed pretty sure of himself; until he saw Optimus speeding past him. He spun around, and realized this would be a perfect time to take out the meddlesome Autobot leader.

:::... Optimus wait...:::::

Optimus didn't stop though, he merely kept going making Sentinel fume.

:::... It shows you hold no respect for me, youngling...:::

That got a reply...

:::... I am not being disrespectful I am simply in a hurry, Sentinel...::::

::::... Perhaps if you had been more respectful you'd had learned your brother murdered Mandy and tried to offline me...::::

Optimus stopped in his tracks then, his spark clenched and raced with dread at that moment.

:::... What, but that's not possible..::::

Optimus kept replaying Megatron's actions, when they were together. What could have happened, why would he betray him like this?

:::... Do you have her body...::::

Silence...

:::... Are you daring to question me, Optimus...::::

:::... No sir, I just...:::::

Optimus stopped, as he replayed his words to Kara; he had failed her. Optimus suddenly transformed holding his chest; the pain in his spark was unbelievable. Sentinel transformed and slowly went to him; he smiled, as he realized what was happening to Optimus.

"You're having a spark attack..." Sentinel remarked coldly, as Optimus glanced up noticing how aloof Sentinel was being.

"Help me, Sentinel..." Optimus replied softly wincing. "Please..."

Optimus doubled over with pain, as he collapsed to his knees. Sentinel decided to let Optimus' apparent spark problems finish him off neatly without getting his servos dirty.

Sentinel moved closer, and then forced Optimus to look at him.

"I don't have to fight you now, you won't have to worry I will be taking over now. I am the rightful Autobot leader and Prime; you were merely a washed up youth who has idea how to lead much less act like a real Prime." Sentinel snarled as Optimus' spark pains became worse at his words.

Optimus winced, as Sentinel scanned Optimus' spark; and found Optimus to be in sheer agony. Spark attacks were Cybertronian versions of human's heart attack. Optimus frowned, when Sentinel eased him onto his back.

"...W...why...?" Optimus asked, offlining his optics for a minute.

"Because you are no leader, it's your fault Cybertron was destroyed to begin with. Had I known what you would do to my Autobots I never would have sent off trying to save Elita-1, oh yes speaking of the gorgeous femme she will be mine now. I will explain to everyone how you are a danger to us all even the humans, you're in poor health after all you are not in your right processors." Sentinel replied, as he mockingly placed a gentle hand on Optimus' face; while laughing at Optimus.

Sentinel wasn't counting on Optimus' brother bond with Megatron, because if he had; then he would have kept his optics open. Megatron snarled viciously and rammed the older Prime to his back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER...!" roared Megatron as the twins, Mandy and Leo walked up behind him.

"YOU...But I drowned you!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Megatron saved her..." Leo snapped glaring at the older Prime, who instinctively took off not wanting to tangle with all of them.

Megatron would have gone after him; if it wasn't for the fact Optimus needed him.

::::... Megatron to Skywarp, come in...::::

::::... Lord Megatron, its Skywarp go ahead...::::

Megatron gave Skywarp his location, and then Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream appeared.

"Warp my brother back to base, let Hook and Scalpel treat him and hurry!" Megatron ordered, as Optimus tried to reach for Mandy needing to reassure himself she was online.

"...M...Mandy..." he whispered, as she went to him.

"I'm here..." she softly said. "Can I go with him?" she asked as Megatron nodded.

"We all will, now go Skywarp!" Megatron ordered, as Skywarp leaned down and picked up Optimus and quickly warped to base.

Megatron transformed, and opened his door for Leo. Leo took the hint, and climbed into Megatron's vehicle form. The Twins followed Megatron back to the Decepticon base, once there Optimus was already in the medical bay. Hook was running all sorts of tests on Optimus, while Scalpel climbed around inside of the Prime's chest cavity running tests on Optimus' spark up close.

Optimus moaned, his optics dimming; while Mandy laid by his face caressing his face as gently as she could.

"Please get better, please." Mandy kept whispering.

Optimus felt his spark race with chaos, he dimly wondered if he was dying. It really didn't matter, maybe Sentinel was right; maybe he was a lousy leader and Prime. What did it matter?

"Megatron, he needs to calm down whatever he is thinking about its making his spark race." Hook remarked, as he put special things onto the Prime's spark chamber.

Mandy suddenly heard the voices once more so bloody clear, it hurt her head.

:::... He needs the Allspark; it's his only hope...::::

Mandy ran her fingers over Optimus' face, he glanced at her then.

"Stay with me, little one; please just keep me company." Optimus begged as Megatron snarled and cursed Sentinel Prime's name.

"I should have killed him for what he did to my brother." Megatron growled.

Mandy knew she had to find the last part to make the Allspark appear, but she was afraid to leave Optimus. She watched as Hook gave Optimus a sedative, Optimus grabbed for Mandy then.

"No don't leave me, please stay please..." Optimus begged, as he tried fighting the sedative.

He lost that fight, he fell into recharge; Mandy kissed his cheek. She turned toward Leo then.

"We're going for that last part for the Allspark, I am not letting Optimus die." Mandy remarked with sheer determination in her voice.

"Okay..." Leo replied.

"You're not leaving without someone to cover your afts." Megatron replied.

Mandy looked at Skywarp and pointed.

"Just give us him..." Starscream and Megatron glanced at Skywarp.

She looked at Hook and Scalpel his eyes pleading.

"Keep him online, please." she said.

She stopped in her tracks, while Megatron and the others watched her.

"Megatron...?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"What's a sleeper cell program?" she asked.

Megatron and the others froze at that, they looked at the little human like she was crazy like a loon.

"Where did you hear that?" Starscream asked.

"Sentinel Prime said he was going to put sleep cell programs into the Autobots and turn them against Optimus." Mandy answered.

"Like slag he will..." Megatron snarled. "Soundwave, send Laserbeak to record what Sentinel Prime is doing." Megatron ordered.

"Acknowledged..." Soundwave replied as Laserbeak took off for the Autobot base.

"Protect Optimus while we are gone, please..." Mandy replied, as she gave Optimus and the others one final look.

She and Leo went with Skywarp, while Mandy listened to the voices directing her where to go. They ended up warping to a cabin in the woods in upper state New York; it was isolated away from everyone.

"This is where those voices are telling you to go?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it is." she replied as Skywarp hung back.

Mandy and Leo went around the cabin looking for a way in; they decided the best way was the front door. Leo used a fancy little thing he had in his back pocket of his jeans. Mandy watched as he managed to get it open. Leo went in first, and they both found no one was there. They looked around and found a trap door, Leo opened the door and they went down the stairs. It led them to where Sam and Mikaela were, Leo stared in disbelief.

"SAM...! MIKAELA...!" Leo exclaimed as Sam and Mikaela looked up tears in their eyes.

"L...Leo man is that you..." Sam asks as Mikaela eyes Mandy with fear in her eyes.

Mandy notices the usual fire in her eyes is gone now, she can't help but wonder what they did to them?

"We're getting you guys out of here..." Leo started to say until Mandy walked toward Sam, while her hands start to glow as well as Sam's.

"What the hell..." Leo mumbles.

**(Back at the Con base)**

Hook was finishing up a few things with Optimus, when he started to convulse badly.

"Megatron, hold him down!" Hook ordered, as he tried to give Optimus something to quiet him; until his spark attacks grew much worse and energon dripped from the side of his mouth. "No, we're losing him!"

"Do something I will not lose my brother now, you will fix this now!" Megatron roared in pain of losing his brother now.

Scalpel tried to crawl into Optimus' chest to help him; he injected something straight into Prime's spark.

He quieted down, just as Megatron slipped his long sharp fingers around Optimus fingers.

"Please Primus; see him through this, please." Megatron replied.

"Megatron, you must try something, yes, yes, yes right now." Scalpel replied.

"What should I do?" Megatron asked.

"Merge sparks together yes, yes, yes; will make him stronger." Scalpel replied as he looked at Hook.

"He has a point; it might make him fight a little harder." Hook said.

"I will do whatever it takes to save my younger brother." Megatron replied as his chest plates split open.

Megatron moved over his brother letting his spark be led to his brother's. The second his spark curled around Optimus', the power that surged through Megatron left him blinded for a minute. Optimus moaned in his recharge, while Megatron's spark healed his brother's. However, Optimus wasn't the only one being healed, Megatron felt the pull from Optimus' spark; he was being healed as well.

**(Con Base)**

Megatron had gently lifted his younger brother up, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Please don't take him, Primus; we just found each other not now...Please..." Megatron pleaded as Starscream shook his head sadly.

"Master, he's gone..." whispered Starscream. "They were not in time to save him."

"NO, HE IS NOT GONE...! We did not just put aside our differences and make up for nothing, do you hear me! The humans will find the other half and he will live, do you hear me, Starscream?" Megatron yelled as he held his brother against his chest plates.

Soundwave and Shockwave watched in silence, while Megatron held his brother.

"I will tear Sentinel Prime apart for this; he will wish he never escaped the humans when I get through with him. He is no leader; my brother faced me like a warrior unafraid. Sentinel took off like the coward he is, my brother took three Decepticons on, and he stared death in the face and didn't care." Megatron growled as he watched Barricade come in.

The look in Barricade's optics made Megatron curious, he had never seen that look before. He was looking at Optimus with a lost look in his optics.

:::... What is it, Barricade...:::::

:::... I do not like seeing him like that...:::

There was something in Barricades optics, Megatron glanced down at his brother.

:::... Hold him, Barricade..:::::

Barricade didn't know how to react to that, but he slowly found himself standing by Megatron. Megatron watched, as his shock trooper held his brother in his servos.

Megatron watched Barricade as something dawned on the warlord, Barricade held something in his spark for Optimus. The way Barricade held his brother; it was obvious he cared for him.

:::... Do you care for my brother...::::::

There was no stalling, or last minute hesitation on Barricade's part; he answered his leader with one simple answer.

:::... Yes...::::::

Barricade ran his claw over Optimus' face plates, his intakes cycled wildly. It was quite strange seeing this side of his warrior, but also nice.

"He doesn't deserve this..." Barricade said out loud.

"Finally achieving peace and having Sentinel Prime cause him to have massive spark attacks; and make him offline like this, isn't fair..." Starscream growled.

"Sentinel Prime, will pay with his spark for the death of your brother, master." Starscream replied, as Megatron didn't want to believe his brother would stay offline.

"The humans will return with the Allspark, they have too." Megatron said. "They just have too..."

Megatron never left Optimus' side; he sat beside his brother his long spiny fingers ran over his brother's helm. He didn't want to believe his brother was gone; he just didn't want to believe it. Barricade sat on the other side of Optimus, his fingers protectively intertwined with Optimus'.

"If the human returns with the Allspark I will tell Optimus how I feel, I will not waste anymore time apart from him. If he will have me that is, he may not want me." Barricade remarked.

Barricade squeezed Optimus' hand tightly; it was insane how all the Cons felt. When Megatron changed his way of thinking; it was like one big domino effect all the Cons changed their way of thinking. Then in the light of Optimus' death, all the Cons seemed lost with their Prime dead.

Megatron snarled getting up, and slamming his fist into the wall of the base.

"I WILL DESTROY SENTINEL PRIME FOR THIS!" Megatron roared.

Starscream tried to calm his leader and master from his grief; but was not something he could control.

**(At the cabin)**

Sam and Mandy's palms touched, and the second they did; yellow and orange swirls of light enveloped their bodies. The area lit up blinding Mikaela and Leo momentarily, until the light faded and in its wake was the Allspark. Sam and Mandy had passed out from the force of it, Leo went to Mandy; while Mikaela to Sam.

"Mandy, wake up; we have to get to Optimus with the Allspark." Leo stressed.

Mandy opened her eyes, and looked over seeing the Allspark. She smiled then. It worked. They went outside, and Skywarp saw the Allspark he misted up.

"It worked, you have it; come on let's go quickly." Skywarp replied as he held all the humans and Mandy held onto the cube.

**(The Con Base)**

The second they warped into the base, Mandy ran into the area where she knew Optimus was.

"Optimus we have it..." she stopped dead in her tracks then. "Optimus..." she whispered as she saw the offlined body of Optimus Prime. "NO, we didn't just go through all this to lose I won't accept that!" she yelled as she handed the cube to Megatron.

Megatron place the small cube near his brother, and it crackled as lightning shot all through his body. They heard his body start to reboot, as his optic onlined and a massive roar of cheers from every single one of the Cons erupted when Optimus onlined.

"How do you feel?" Barricade and Megatron both asked him.

He smiled.

"Alive..." he said grinning.

Optimus looked down at seeing not just Mandy and Leo; but Sam and Mikaela as well.

He lowered his hand for the four humans to climb on.

"You did it Mandy Ceville; you brought our hopes and dreams back to us." Optimus said, as Mandy went to Optimus' face and caressed it, making the massive mech purr loudly.

Megatron smiled at that, his anger temporarily fading for the moment.

"Thank you, so much..." Optimus replied as he looked down at the others. "You are alive and well Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela banes?" Optimus whispered relief flooding through his circuits. "Bumblebee will be most happy at this wonderful news." he replied.

Sam looked so tired, as he made his way toward Optimus collapsing by his friend's face. Sam touched Optimus' face relieved to be back with Optimus.

"Optimus..." Sam said, as the damn broke and the boy just burst into tears. "They wanted to use our deaths as part of a plan to capture you and kill you. They don't want any Cybertronians living here, where are my parents?" Sam asked.

Leo spoke then.

"Sam, your parents both died shortly after they believed you to be dead; and then Mikaela's father he started drinking and..." Leo explained.

"Oh God, we have no parents now..." Mikaela whispered.

"You will come with us to Cybertron, with the Allspark we can make you into Cybertronians; you will live with us in peace and harmony." Optimus replied as they all climbed up to his face hugging him.

Suddenly they all heard a loud crash at the same time that ground shook. Optimus held the humans close as Megatron and Barricade helped him up.

They went outside to find a stunningly beautiful femme standing there. The femme looked directly at Mandy, and then smiled at her.

"Hey there Mandy..." the femme replied.

Mandy's eyes bugged wide open, while Megatron stared continuously at the femme.

"You're breathtaking, you know if I had human lungs which I don't; so I'll shut up." Megatron grumbled.

Mandy had tears in her eyes then.

"Kara, is that you?" Mandy asked, as everyone looked shocked.

Kara looked at her sister, and then toward Optimus knowing what she had to tell him would hurt him greatly.

"Optimus, I was given another chance to live as a Cybertronian, so I have to tell you something; that I know will hurt you." Kara replied.

"Sentinel Prime is dirty, I already know." he bit back a hiss at that fact.

"No, it's not just Sentinel; it's Elita -1 she is the one who tampered with your spark. She's the reason you had the deadly spark attacks, this was not suppose to happen. Sentinel told my sister Elita's spirit was inside of her, but he lied to her. When he revived her with the Allspark, he had done something to her before he was even captured by the humans. He told you he was going to see Alpha Trion, but Alpha Trion was already gone by then. He had instructed Elita to damage your spark before hand; he pretended to be surprised when you had the Spark attacks when he knew all along what was going on." Kara said as she looked at Barricade then.

"...But I don't understand, why does he hate me so much?" Optimus asked.

Kara was getting ready to answer him, when her sister grasped her earlier remark.

"Wait, you're not here for good are you?" she asked.

Kara sighed.

"No Mandy, as much as you may wait me here forever like this, that's not why I was brought back. I have to stop Elita to help Optimus be free of her forever, so he can start his life with someone else." Kara said as Optimus looked at her oddly.

"And who am I supposed to start over with..." Optimus asked his tone sad.

Silence at first...

"Me..." Barricade suddenly said, as Optimus looked up at him.

"You want to be with me?" Optimus asked.

"More than you've known..." Barricade replied as Optimus watched Barricade with a new light.

Optimus nodded.

"When things are back to normal we shall explore this." Optimus replied as Megatron smirked at his brother's words to his shock trooper. "First things first Sentinel Prime and Elita must be dealt with, and then we will transform Mandy, Sam, Mikaela and Leo." Optimus replied.

Leo grinned.

"Really me too?" he asked.

"If you desire to stay with us too then yes..." Optimus replied.

"Yes, I do; you're my friends and friends never say goodbye." Leo replied.

Optimus nodded, and then knew what they needed to do. They had to go to the Autobot base for the showdown of their lives.

"Optimus...?" Barricade said as Optimus looked at him.

"Yes Barricade, what is it?" he answered.

"I am glad you're back." he said as a grin crossed the Prime's lips.

"As am I and I am most honored that you care, Barricade." Optimus replied as Barricade just couldn't help himself anymore.

He pulled the bigger mech into his servos, and gave him such a mind blowing kiss; that the humans almost thought they saw smoke coming from them.

Optimus was knocked silent, but Barricade did however find the Prime responding nicely to the kiss. Optimus slowly wrapped his servos around Barricade.

Megatron smirked, as Sam tilted his head at Mikaela.

"It's nice to know Optimus is getting a little something...Something." Sam said as Mandy giggled slightly amused by the leader's amorous side.

"He had been offline; it's a nice thing to have after that happening." Mikaela said letting her romantic side show.

Barricade and Optimus seemed to be in their own little world, the shock trooper leaned in closer almost like he thought; Optimus would disappear if he didn't hold him tighter and closer.

Megatron snickered at his brother and shock trooper, only to have them both flip him off; Megatron snarled at that in a humorous way.

"I know you just didn't flip me off, brother...!" Megatron exclaimed pretending to be shocked by the action.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday Optimus giving Megatron the finger." Sam and Leo remarked with smiles.

Barricade and Optimus reluctantly pulled away knowing they had to finish their business first.

"I would like Starscream and his trine to take to the air and head for Cybertron with the cube. It should not take long for the planet to be revived. Then come back here for Ratchet to make the humans Cybertronian." Optimus replied.

"That is a very good idea, Optimus." Megatron replied.

"Mandy, I want you to ride in me..." Optimus said as she nodded.

Sam and Mikaela rode with Megatron, while Leo got to ride with Barricade. Soundwave and Shockwave transformed as well one a Cybertronian tank; and the other a silver Mercedes – Benz SLS AMG.

Soundwave was getting footage back from Laserbeak, about what was going on at the Autobot base. Optimus realized as they neared the base, the humans should be far away from this as possible. They left Mandy, Sam, Mikaela and Leo at a location they would never be found at only by the Autobot leader and the others.

"Stay here, we will be back for you." Optimus ordered.

"Don't go and get yourself killed, or I swear I will kick your ass, Optimus!" Mandy grumbled.

"MANDY...!" Kara exclaimed in a robotic tone.

Mandy looked a little startled.

"Sorry..." she snickered as Optimus merely smiled.

"We will return you have my word." Optimus said as he transformed once more.

Mandy and the other hid just like Optimus had said for them to do, while they took care of business.

**(Autobot base)**

Kara knew Elita -1 body was the key, it held the key with destroying the sleeper cell program. She had to destroy Elita to free the other Autobots; she went off on her own. Elita was standing by the fences just looking out staring at nothing in particular.

Elita seemed to sense Kara's presence, she turned to face her. She smirked at her then.

"I was wondering when Primus was going to send you, Sentinel thought that might happen he was right as usual." Elita snapped.

Kara's arms transformed into swords; as she prepared for battle with Elita -1.

"You do know Sentinel will kill Optimus, he has a bad spark you know?" she snickered.

"Read your tea leaves again you robotic bitch, because you're going down." Kara snarled, as she flipped into the air; as Elita brought her swords out too.

Kara was just as good if not better than Elita; she matched her movements step for step. Kara saw Ironhide and the others coming out with Sentinel it was now or never.

Kara beheaded and rammed her sword into Elita's spark offlining her instantly, but the second Elita died cannon blasts from Sentinel ripped through Kara; and she dropped to her knees offline.

At the same time that the Autobots were out of their sleeper cell programming, Sentinel snarled to himself realizing things were about to get interesting as Optimus and the Cons showed up.

Ironhide bristled at the fact his leader was with the Decepticons, he didn't understand why at first.

"Stand down Ironhide, they have joined us; we have only one enemy here now, Sentinel Prime. This is my fight now..." Optimus started to say.

"No brother, this is both of our fights now. He tried to destroy you I will not let him think that will not go unpunished." Megatron simply said as Sentinel Prime laughed.

"You nor your brother could never possibly destroy me I am Sentinel Prime; you Optimus are a washed up leader, you are no threat to me." Sentinel hissed.

"Two shall stand and one shall fall..." growled Megatron.

"You stole my line brother..." Optimus cackled as his energon swords came out and he attacked Sentinel.

Sentinel blocked each of their attacks, and countered with an attack of his own. He had both leaders damaged and bleeding, Lennox and Epps who were once allies to the Autobots were on the phone with General Morshower telling them the Bots and Cons had sided together. That caused a decision to be made for all Cybertronians, Lennox and Epps were told to tell both fractions to leave Earth and never come back or be destroyed.

Optimus' anger exploded, he grabbed Sentinel Prime and tossed the older Prime over onto his back.

"You are a disgrace to the title of Prime, you turned on your on people, I once held you with great respect and honor. I no longer hold anything, but contempt for you, Sentinel; you allowed yourself to be corrupted. My brother and his team came back to the side of good and righteousness; while you let corruption destroy you." Optimus snarled.

"And you get the pleasure of offlining me then, don't you?" Sentinel hissed as he tried to get up.

Megatron stopped him.

"Stay down, Sentinel..." Megatron growled.

"I hold no pleasure at what I must do, Sentinel; but you are a threat to Cybertronians and mankind I do what needs to be done." Optimus said.

Sentinel swung his sword out knocking Megatron down, and then he was on his feet after Optimus once more.

"I will kill you Optimus, and then your brother!" Sentinel roared as he sent Optimus flying with a kick so hard it dented his chest plates.

Optimus got up, and tackled Sentinel to the ground punching his face.

"I trusted you..." Optimus roared.

Sentinel laughed at Optimus, but that laughter stopped when Optimus sent his sword deeply into Sentinel's chest cavity taking his spark.

Sentinel struggled to speak then.

"...These insolent humans will turn on you... That you can make my words on..." Sentinel choked out as Optimus narrowed his optics and beheaded Sentinel.

Optimus walked over to Megatron and helped him up. Then he walked toward Kara and picked her up.

"You shall get a proper burial on Cybertron, little one." Optimus whispered.

Optimus walked back carrying Kara in his servos, when all the NEST humans raised their weapons at both Autobot and Decepticon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded.

"Our government wants all Cybertronians off this planet within 24 hours, if you ever come back you will be fair game for us to do whatever we want to you." Lennox hissed. "After everything that happened you accept your brother's word..." Lennox was interrupted by Ironhide.

"Our friends were killed by YOUR government to keep them from us; you tried to capture those two human femmes to kill them too." Ironhide growled.

"Let it go Ironhide, this is not our home; it never was we were monsters in their eyes or machines for them to experiment on. I know all about the plans to capture me and experiment on me until my death." Optimus remarked sourly, while Megatron and the other Cons snarled at that.

Megatron gripped his brother with strong arms protectively.

"Let's go, brother; we will use the Nemesis to leave in." Megatron said, as Optimus' optics locked with Lennox's eyes.

All the Autobot leader saw was hatred and distrust, it broke his spark. Humans had learned nothing from their visit here; they would destroy their own planet in years from now.

"Let us go fellow Cybertronians, we are going home." Optimus ordered as he carried Kara.

:::... Starscream come in, it's Megatron..:::::

:::::... Yes Master, I am here...::::

Starscream sounded like he was... crying...?

::::... Are you well...::::::

:::... Yes master, Cybertron it looks so beautiful...::::

:::... It is finished then...::::

:::... Yes master, we are on our way back...::::

::::... Get our ship, and bring it to this location; we are leaving this filthy dirtball of a planet...::::::

They returned to the location the four humans were, Sam and Mandy realized right away Optimus was upset.

"Are you guys, alright?" Leo asked.

"Sentinel and Elita were destroyed..." Barricade answered.

"We were told to leave Earth and never return or we would be fair game for the officials of this world." Ironhide growled as suddenly all the other Autobots realized Sam and Mikaela were alive at the same time. Bumblebee cried out and reached for his charges, he held them close crying.

Optimus smiled sadly, as Mandy walked up seeing her sister gone once more.

"Did Elita do this?" Mandy asked as tears ran down her face.

"No, Sentinel killed her before I could stop him, I am sorry little one." Optimus said.

"I hope you kicked his aft for him..." Mandy said.

"Yes. I most certainly did, he is gone." Optimus replied as a whining sound escaped Optimus.

He suddenly felt Barricade's servos around him, he sagged against Barricade's body.

"Thank you..." Optimus whispered.

"I am always here for you, Optimus." Barricade answered.

Optimus smiled, it was a sad tired smile; his circuits were scrambled and he was exhausted. Everything was finally catching up with him, his stress and anger over the betrayal of Sentinel and the humans. How could the human race ever listen to reason, when they couldn't even accept those of a different race and species without being judgmental and full of hate?

Megatron glanced at his younger brother; it was almost like he read his thoughts. He knew he was stinging from the harsh treatment of the humans. His brother bond he had with Optimus he felt everything, and he wanted to just step on those humans for hurting his brother. He didn't, why would he; it wouldn't solve anything. It would make him feel better true, but it wouldn't make Optimus feel better.

"Let's go home, brother; where we belong." Megatron said as they all saw the Decepticon warship coming into view.

They all climbed onboard, and finally it was Sideswipe who spoke.

"Where are we going, we have no home anymore?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker held his twin.

"That is where you're wrong..." Starscream said as he showed them the Allspark.

"The Allspark, but how...?" Ironhide asked.

"Mandy and Kara; and then you toss in Samuel into the mix." Optimus said with a sad smile.

Wheelie rolled up to Mikaela and then smiled.

"I missed you so much, warrior goddess." Wheelie said as Mikaela bend down and hugged him.

Ratchet coughed loudly.

"Let us get to work changing the younglings into Cybertronians." Ratchet replied as Hook and Scalpel also were on hand to help.

While the humans were being transformed; Optimus and Barricade had slipped off to be alone.

"Are you okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, I just feel out of sorts a little; I knew we didn't belong there I knew in a way they didn't trust or want us there. I wanted my men to have a home, it still bothers me that humans will not wake up; and see what they are doing to themselves their world." Optimus replied.

Barricade pulled the exhausted Prime over to a berth not wanting anything; but just to hold him and let him recharge. Optimus curled into Barricade's servos, and fell into recharge with his hand on Barricade's chassis.

"Just rest..." Barricade whispered holding the tired Prime tightly.

:::... Is my brother okay, Barricade...:::::

:::... Yes sir, he is...:::

:::... Very good...::::

Barricade stared down at Optimus with a smile.

"Very good indeed." he whispered.

**(Much time had passed)**

Mandy, Leo, Mikaela and Sam were getting use to being Cybertronian, it turned out Sam and Leo were fliers. Starscream was glad about that, because he and his trine could train them. Mikaela and Mandy were grounders and had vibrant colors on their bodies.

"Hey we look good as robots..." Mikaela replied.

"Yes, you all look very good as Cybertronians." Optimus replied.

It was then however, that Megatron and Optimus saw their home both brothers dropped to their knees never expecting to see their home again. The tears ran freely down their faces, their sparks racing.

"We're home..." they both whispered.

Sam and Mikaela, Leo and Mandy looked out and were struck in awe at the beautiful planet they were heading for.

"Wow, our new home..." Mandy whispered.

"Indeed, our home..." Optimus and Megatron said softly.

In a distance, as the Decepticon ship neared a powerful voice was heard..."Well done my children, well done..."


End file.
